Runs in the family
by CSIManiac16
Summary: Scarlette Todd is about to find out who she really is, will she be up to the challenge of taking over what Sweeney had started?
1. Who is she?

Runs in the family

This is my first Sweeney Todd story so I hope you enjoy please review and give me feedback

I know my punctuation is bad and I apologizing now before you read

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Her eyes searched the darkened streets trying to find that place, the one she heard had so many stories behind, the barber shop, as the brunette haired female stopped her eyes glanced upwards to see the barber shop but it wasn't open, it was decaying with the boarded up windows, a soft sigh escaped her soft lips as she walked onwards towards the pie shop that was open, there were so many stories behind this shop too with the famous meat pies and the smell of death that came from the chimney, her hand reached out and she pushed the door only to be faced with a face with a grin that reached ear to ear

'My first customer'

The woman beamed as she grabbed hold of the brunettes arm and lead her over to a table, pushing her down into it so she was sitting down, the brunette's light blue eyes looked around the place there was defiantly an eerie presence that was probably why there weren't many customers or it may have been the fact this woman's pies look dreadful as she placed one in front of her, the brunette reached out and slowly picked up taking a tiny bite even she had to spit it out on the floor as a cockroach climbed out of the pastry

'So what you here for? Not seen you around'

The same woman asked as she brought over a bottle of whiskey placing it on the table in front of the brunette, she picked up and poured it into a small glass then drank the liquid her face giving a look of disgust, she wasn't one for drinking whiskey

'Me? I am here looking for my father'

The brunette asked and watched the female froze; she slowly turned to look at the brunette with her own brown eyes wide as if she was scared of something, the woman gave a small gulp

'W…What's your name?'

The woman asked with her eyes still wide, the brunette raised her eyebrow at the fact the woman looked worried or scared

'My name is Scarlette Todd'

The brunette mentioned she didn't know what was so bad about her name or why the woman was looking so scared, to be honest Scarlette had no idea who her father was all she knew was that as soon as he left prison he met a woman and they had a one night stand so in a way Scarlette was an accident, she should of never been created but she still wanted to find out who her father was, with her mother sending her off to an orphanage

'Todd my dear?'

The woman asked as if she couldn't believe it but she knew the truth, what her own mother did, what Scarlette's father did and she was going to show her where her father was, she took her hand before leading Scarlette down the stairs to what looked like a basement, the woman pushed open the door and the sight that was in front of them caused Scarlette to scream and a hand placed over her mouth, there in the middle of the floor were two decaying bodies one kneeling and other one laying in the arms, tears streamed down Scarlette's face as she turned and ran upstairs, she really didn't want to see that but she knew the body kneeling was her father she had a funny feeling in her stomach. Sitting back at the table she placed her head in her hands and began to sob softly there was a part of her mind that knew what to do either get revenge or carry on with what he was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter up either sometime this week or next week

Thanks for reading


	2. Truth with in

Next chapter, hope its okay

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Storming up the steps towards the boarded up barber shop, she had made her decision. She was going to carry on his infamous work she lifted the hem of her long black dress with her heeled boots clicking against the wood as she ran up the wooden stairs, the woman who she didn't know yet ran out of her pie shop and watched as Scarlette ran up the stairs

'I wouldn't go up there if I were you'

The woman called but got ignored Scarlette grabbed hold of the wood with her hands and began to pull at it she was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her to know her father she would have to step into his shoes managing to prise the wood from the door, she fitted her small frame through the gap and looked around the dark room there was only little light but it showed the walls that were covered in blood spatter, her eyes widened at the sight of it, what did he do? She asked herself as all she knew was him being a barber and since it ran through the family she was training as a hairdresser. She felt someone standing beside her and when she looked Scarlette saw the woman from the pie shop

'Who are you?'

Scarlette whispered as she was still in shock, the woman reached out and placed a hand upon her shoulder before she answered

'My name is Violet Lovette; my mother was good friends with your father, kept his secret from the world he had turned into a monster pent up on revenge to killing the Judge and he killed every one who stood in his way'

The woman explained, Scarlette looked around and watched as Violet pressed the dim light on to show the truth, her hand went back over her mouth in utter shock this was what she would have to do to step into her father's shoes, she would have to kill and slaughter, she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Her boots clicked against the wooden floorboards as she began to walk around the room smelling the distinct smell of iron and blood rotting into the walls, so many thoughts running through her mind at this stage of what could have happened then her eyes crossed to the chair as she sauntered towards it and placed her hand on the arm of the old chair there was a pedal attached and she slowly pressed her foot against it only to have the chair flung backwards and the trap door opened Scarlette jumped back with her eyes wide in wonder yet worry, Violet watched as Scarlette wandered around the room

'You have no idea about what he did; he would slit the throats of the men only for the bodies to be made into pies which would be eaten'

Violet explained before giving a small sigh and walking out the barber shop and to the pie shop where she was greeted by an older looking Toby who was tall and slender with a bit of muscle to his arms his hair was floppy and brown, he gave a loving smile towards his wife who was Violet Lovette


	3. New shop

Next Chapter

Please review

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Toby continued to smile lovingly towards Violet but he could see there was a worried and scared look on her face he knew there was something wrong he could sense it

'Whats up?'

Toby asked in his deep voice as he looked towards her his own look of worry crossing his features, Violet turned to look at him her arms soon wrapping around his back in a hugging motion and she pulled herself close to him

'We may have a problem; you know who had a daughter'

Violet whispered looking up to him, Toby raised his brow as the daughter he knew about of Sweeney was Joanna so there was no way he would have another daughter could he?

'Yes I know… Joanna'

Toby whispered but gave a look of shock as Violet shook her head so he did have another daughter well that was quite a surprise

'She is upstairs… if things go exactly like they did before we have to promise each other not to do what my mother did with the bodies'

Violet whispered not wanting Scarlette to hear, she stroked her hand through Toby's brown floppy hair and he gave a nod of his head

Xoxoxoxoxox

Scarlette stood in the barber shop just looking at everything, it was all in place as if Sweeney still lived here and that was the creepy part about it in a way he was his body was under the basement clutching the body of his wife, Scarlette walked towards a picture on a dresser and slowly picked it up seeing the picture of Sweeney but it wasn't Sweeney another man that looks like him perhaps it was him before his life crumbled with a wife and baby in the picture Scarlette had to put it down that wasn't her life she had been sent to an orphanage and left to care for herself, If she was going to do this then she would have to give this place a make over make it more welcoming so whoever came for a hair cut would think it was just a simple hair cut and not being killed, a dark smirk creeped up on her lips as she headed out to buy the supplies she needed not even consulting Violet about it to be honest she couldn't careless for the woman, Scarlette was going to do things differently so buying blue paint and all new decorations along with a bucket and rags she headed back up to the barber shop and got to work on cleaning the blood off the walls cleaning the floor till it was all clean then getting rid of the furniture after two days the new hairdressers was complete with light blue walls, new windows and new furniture with a new chair in the middle and the trap door painted over it was looking great, to get all the stuff she had used the money she had been saving up over seas also having new shiny scissors, Scarlette looked a contrast with the new room in her black and white dress, white heeled boots and long black hair she knew she needed a image change for herself but that would have to wait till she got more money now all that stood was to wait for new customers


End file.
